


The Watcher With 8 Friends

by torchbright



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Friendship, Gen, sagani is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchbright/pseuds/torchbright
Summary: It was difficult to tell what their fearless and stoic leader was thinking, even without Berath's mark all over her face. Still, Sagani does what Sagani does best.





	The Watcher With 8 Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my blog about a year ago. Sagani @everyone except Durance: 'i'm your mom now'

\- - -

 

Sagani reached for the clear blue sky above her, savoring the pops and cracks and the relief that followed. It was a beautiful day and though she already missed the cold of the White March - chilled wind and heavy embankments of snow that reminded her of home’s more milder weathers - she was ready to head back to the Dyrwood and finish the tasks she had promised to take on with the Watcher. 

 

An annoyed growl from her partner briefly caught her attention and she surveyed their small camp. 

 

Itumaak was busy chewing on one of Aloth’s grimoires, much to the elf’s growing distress. 

 

Edér was off to the side enjoying his pipe and thoroughly amused by the sight of Aloth timidly trying to reach for the grimoire only for Itumaak to growl a warning. Sagani noticed Edér was keeping his hands to himself, not giving Aloth a hand despite the helpless glances he tossed at the veteran. Probably learned his lesson from trying to pet Itumaak last time, but Sagani doubt the lesson will hold. That man would pet a dragon itself if dragons came with fur. 

 

Hiravias was somewhere near the edges of the trees, loudly proclaiming his elation at finally being able to piss without it freezing in midair. Ugh. 

 

Kana, sharing her enjoyment of the day’s weather, belted out a jaunty sailor’s tune, despite the fact that they were nowhere near the sea or a significant body of water. Still, seeing him smiling and cheerful again after the business with the tablet in the maze below Caed Nua was good enough for her. 

 

Next to Kana, Durance was just coming out of his tent, already looking as surely and irritable as ever first thing in the morning. Sagani rolled her eyes and tuned him out the moment his mouth opened. Something something Kana being too loud something something Magran is a whore something something nonsense nonsense. 

 

And finally, Pallegina moved briskly about, the only one putting any effort into packing up camp and trying to keep to schedule. Sagani had to admire that about the paladin; from what the young woman felt comfortable enough to share with the rest of them, Pallegina had drawn the short straw in life. And Sagani knew all about drawing the short straw. And yet, here she is, despite her losses, still getting ready for the days yet to come. She caught Sagani’s eye and offered a stiff nod to which Sagani responded with a cheery wave.

 

What a strange bunch of people. Although, the strangest of them all is probably the one that gathered all of them together. 

 

As usual the Watcher as off to the side doing her own thing. Sagani quietly watched the other woman for a few moments. Observed the way she methodically packed her bedroll away, quick hands tying off each knot before slowly turning to gather the rest of her supplies with the aid of a quiet raggedy, peasant woman next to her. 

 

Sagani’s known the Watcher for going on three months now and even taking into account her quiet, stoic personality and the legacy of Berath that hung over her head, obscuring much of her face, the way the death godlike was vacantly packing her things, going through the motions of readying for a day of travel, alerted Sagani to the fact that the Watcher was distracted by something this morning. 

 

Casually approaching the godlike, and making sure to step louder than she normally did, Sagani strolled up and greeted her, “Morning.”

 

“Morning,” she replied, eyes(?) trained on her task. 

 

“Nice weather,” Sagani tried again.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Watcher’s responses fell within the norm, but Sagani couldn’t shake the feeling that while the godlike sounded fine, physically she acted like a construct given a list of orders to go through: 1) place silverware on rag, 2) wrap silverware in rag, 3) tie off the ends, 4) place wrapped silverware in pack and so on and so forth. 

 

Sagani crouched and peered up at the Watcher’s face. The mottled plates lining her face obscured her eyes, but her mouth was set in a hard line. Now that was an expression Sagani was familiar with. 

 

“Watcher.” Sagani waited until the godlike finally stopped and turned toward her. It took a few minutes. Just at the very edge of her mind, Sagani thought she heard chimes, sound fading away as if the source got up and left. 

 

“Everything alright?” Sagani asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Frowning, Sagani gave the Watcher the same look she gave her kids when they were being stubborn and pouty. 

 

The results were near instantaneous. Sagani almost smirked; her youngest could hold out longer than the Watcher against the Look. 

 

“…No.” 

 

Getting comfortable, Sagani leaned in. “What’s on your mind?”

 

The Watcher stayed silent for a few moments longer and when Sagani leveled the Look at her again, Sagani could almost see the godlike’s expression of defeat. 

 

So Sagani sat and listened to the Watcher speak.

 


End file.
